Uncle and niece
by Lelir
Summary: A little girl enters Malfoy manor and has to cope with a dark and fascinating family, especially with a complicated uncle. Lucius Malfoy as seen through the eyes of a child. A bit fluffy, quite dark. Edited to correct spelling and grammar. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Uncle and niece**

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I hope to do a decent job. As for spelling and language, I write in English that is not my mother language, so there may be some mistakes; therefore any comment and help by readers will be extremely helpful and appreciated. This story is a long one, but since its characters have been obsessing me for days, I decided to write it. Enjoy the travel!

**First chapter**

The dimly lit room was impossibly crowded and many angry voices were overlapping from almost every corner. Only two people could be noted for their stillness: a blonde man, in his middle thirties, whose expression was unreadable and a child, a small girl, awesomely blonde, too. The two were seated one in front the other, but their attitude was quite different. The man was calm, looked almost bored, but a touch of hardness and disgust was slowly appearing in his silver eyes, while he observed the mayhem surrounding him; the girl stared at her own hands, folded in a ladylike fashion on her lap and although she was trying with every effort to show only a composed dignity, pain was clearly evident in her sky-blue eyes.

Adult and child exchanged for the first time a look and she held bravely his cold and unmoved gaze. What the man saw in the child's eyes seemed to please him and he conceded a totally unexpected warm, although quick, smile.

However, the kid hadn't the time to understand what had just passed between the two of them, because the man suddenly slammed his open hand on the table at his side, making her jump out of surprise and fear. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room and everyone seemed to shrink under the man's gaze.

"Stop with this nonsense!" he ordered and although he hadn't spoken too loudly, his voice held a commanding tone that didn't went unnoticed to anyone. The child was purely mesmerized.

"Malfoys never make a show of themselves" said the man and rose from the chair, showing all his elegance and stature. The child was observing him from beneath and had to bend her neck upwards to watch his face. He didn't look at her once.

"I'll take her with me and raise her in my manor" that was no question, only a simple statement and no one dared to contradict him, but eventually a man in the crowd seemed to gather some courage and said: "You must be aware that she owns nothing, Lucius. Then why are you so willing to take her to your house?" Another uncomfortable silence followed, interrupted only and again by that same man: "Say, then, do you like them young?" Someone held their breath and the girl's look went from worried to puzzled. tension was becoming almost unbearable.

The man called Lucius fixed his gaze into his audacious opponent's eyes and it was no friendly gaze. It was icy, to say the least, full of contempt and fury. Pure, genuine fury. The child was only grateful that this look wasn't for her.

"I won't even low myself to answer you, Emmerik, but I warn you: don't test any further my patience." Lucius looked then at the child still seated at the other side of the table and his eyes were just a little less frightening when he told her: "Come, Elizabeth, don't make me waste my time." The little girl almost fell out of the chair in her hastiness to obey and the man couldn't help to smile inwardly.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the tall man, while they were walking through the gates of his manor, a castle in every sense.

"Yes, sir," answered the child, who was having some difficulties to kept with his pace. The man stopped and she missed his legs only by an inch. "Tell me, then," ordered him looking down at her. The girl summoned all her courage and refused to cry in front of him.

"You are Lord Lucius Malfoy, brother of my father Angus and married to Lady Narcissa Black and…"

"Go on" he encouraged her with a short movement of his cane.

"…Thank you for taking me with you, sir" said the child, looking so frail and delicate that even he felt slightly moved. He started to walk again, but slowing a bit to let her follow him easier.

Lucius Malfoy didn't like them young, not so young at least, and the reason he had decided to take that child in his own house was that she was the only daughter of his recently dead brother and it would be no good for the Malfoy name nor for the girl herself if she were abandoned in the hands of some unknown and even less caring relative. Her parents had left her with less than nothing, but she was a Malfoy, a real pureblood and therefore deserved the respect and good education that these two undeniable facts demanded. He had felt disgusted and ashamed by the complete lack of self control showed by the rest of the clan when they were reunited to discuss the future of the child. They did nothing to hide their contempt for her and her silly parents, who had dared to die without leaving a single galleon in heritance, but she didn't give them any satisfaction, staying elegantly seated all the time. That was what impressed Lucius and made him take his decision. She was a real Malfoy and possessed the dignity and pride the rest of her relatives lacked so miserably. He had already discussed the idea of taking her to his house with his wife and son: Narcissa had no objection to take care of the girl and Draco didn't feel any particular distaste at the thought of having a younger cousin in the house.

Elizabeth's new life started that day, when that handsome and intimidating uncle brought her to his castle and introduced her to her new family. At first she felt very out of place and insecure that day, speaking in a terribly educated way and watching everyone with those earnest and hurt look of hers, until her uncle lost his temper and ordered her to stop being so scared and behave normally. Of course, this made nothing to put her at ease and she jumped at the menace in his voice.

"Lucius, my dear, don't frighten the child this way. Can't you see she needs her time to adapt to her new surroundings?" Aunt Narcissa smiled at her and she smiled back, feeling some warmth again. The woman was happy to have a little girl in that huge and dark house, because her two men were really impossible, sometime. While Elizabeth was trying to find some courage to apologise to her uncle, the door of the dining hall opened and a young wizard entered. He was a blonde boy and held an astonishing similarity with his father, mostly due to the same slightly bored expression.

Elizabeth's heart raced and she felt a bit relieved, discovering that in such an enormous castle lived another child.

"You came, finally," observed the boy and arched an eyebrow, while he watched her intently, then said: "My, you're really young. How old are you? 9? 10?"

The girl didn't feel intimidated in the slightest by his attitude, not after meeting his father, so she answered without hesitation: "I'm almost 10 and you mustn't be much older, so I hope we'll get along fine."

The boy made a surprised face and then burst into laughter, like the child he still was.

"My name is Draco and I'll turn 11 in a month, so I deserve respect, understood?" He told her shaking the small hand she had offered him and she smiled happily. Then, abruptly, she seemed to close in herself and went back to the serious expression she had a moment before. The change was so clear and saddening that Draco felt compelled to put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to give her some comfort. That gesture was so unusual and unexpected that his parents looked at each other in mild disbelief. Lucius understood then that Elizabeth had the rare and dangerous power to move even people like themselves, known for their contempt towards the rest of the world.

"Are you fine, Elizabeth?" He asked and the girl answered with a not very convincing "Yes, sir". He could sense a lie and understood that she was deeply troubled; he was also tired of being addressed "sir", so decided to press her a little more. Maybe, letting her cry could help her soothe her soul a bit. "Now, that is a lie, child, and if you want to cheat on me, you have to learn to do better than this." His tone was casual, even too much to make her feel safe and Elizabeth's inferior lip started trembling, but still she refused to cry.

"I didn't intend to lie, I..." She felt her own voice quiver and made an enormous effort to steady it. "It's just that… I suddenly felt… Guilty." That statement left them all wondering and dubious, so her uncle decided to investigate further: "About what did you feel guilty, precisely?"

Elizabeth's eyes were two sorrowful and enormous blue pools as she answered, with a voice barely audible: "When I met Draco I was really happy and then I remembered that mum and dad are… Dead. I'm not a good girl if I feel happy, now."

Narcissa found out to have still some tears and they surprised even her, when they rolled down one of her ivory cheeks and Draco felt he couldn't drink anymore of his pumpkin juice. Only Lucius looked unaffected, but he was simply better at hiding his own emotions, because he felt an unwelcome sadness in his heart, that remembered him that he actually had one. Still, the child didn't cry.

"My, my," commented he, "what an earnest and courageous child we have, haven't we, Narcissa?" Lucius smiled softly to his wife, seeing how moved she was and for the first time that day he let that same kindness show in his eyes: under that gaze the child perceived a sudden rush of warmth in her tiny body, feeling almost at peace. She dared to smile back and her heart accelerated its race. Elizabeth was just a child, but what she felt for her uncle was simple, plain love; an unconditioned love that only a child can feel; Lucius understood immediately and decided to accept it and not to feel scared, because that child had just earned a small and soft place in his heart, a heart that he wasn't able anymore forgetting to have.

"Well, Draco, why don't you show your cousin her rooms?" Again, it was no question from Lucius, but an order, albeit spoken very politely. His son stood up and offered gallantly his elbow to Elizabeth, who was still recovering from the first exchange of kindness with his uncle.

She wished the two adults good night in a perfectly high-society manner and with a certain elegance walked out the great hall.

As soon as the door was closed, Lucius commented: "She is a lady already, don't you think so, my dear?"

"A lady in miniature indeed," confirmed Narcissa. "You did right taking her here. She will be another jewel among our treasures."

"I hope that she will lose soon that scared expression of hers and find a little more arrogance…" Sighed the man and stood up, offering graciously a hand to help his wife rise.

"If she were arrogant you wouldn't like her at all…" She said perceptively.

"And what makes you think that I find her bearable?"

"The smile you gave her."

"It was only a momentary weakness."

"Lucius, my beloved husband, relax: she's only a child and if you show her you have emotions you won't end up burned, you know?" Narcissa smiled at him with a self satisfied expression and he felt he couldn't do anything but to admit she was right.

In the meanwhile Draco and Elizabeth were walking in an apparently never ending corridor.

"I will get lost in this castle, I fear..." Murmured the child and Draco, hearing her, laughed and reassured her that with daylight everything would seem far more familiar.

"You are very kind," told him the girl and Draco was taken aback. No one had ever considered him 'kind'; maybe spoiled and unbearable, but never kind. He had to decide if he liked it or not, but for the moment he chose to ignore her comment and said: "I hope my father hasn't scared you. He can be intimidating, at times." He scared the soul out of everyone, he said to himself.

"Maybe he is a bit scary," admitted the child with her ever present honesty, "but when he jumped up to say that he would have taken me with him..." She stopped talking, her eyes lost in that memory. Draco had never seen someone talk about his father with such an enchanted look and he felt very uncomfortable, now.

"…He was a hero to me!" Concluded the girl starling him out of his thoughts.

"A hero?" Maybe he heard wrong...

"Of course!" Declared Elizabeth with ardour. "He slammed his hand on the table and everyone stopped talking. I was scared, but I thought that he was a gentle man, because he never talked harshly to me."

"Well, I will tell you this, kid: he is no knight in shining armour and he can scare you terribly. He's the master here and if you want to live peacefully don't disobey him, ever. Do you understand that?" Draco was staring her with cold eyes and when she was about to say something, he interrupted her saying: "Never." Then she nodded, feeling defeated and a bit confused by that sudden change from Draco. "Fine, now that it's settled, I'll show you to your rooms, alright?" She nodded again and decided not to discuss anymore with him about that subject.

"Here we are," said Draco after some minute of silence by both of them.

A door opened to reveal a beautiful and huge bedroom and Elizabeth felt really at loss of words. She entered and admired her new room, observing everything with the curiosity and surprise of a child on Christmas day.

After some minutes she said bluntly: "You must be joking!"

"Excuse me?" Draco arched an eyebrow to her.

"This room is too beautiful for me, I don't deserve it."

Such modesty was very unusual in a Malfoy and Draco asked himself what kind of life she could have had until now. He would ask his father, that girl was really something new, almost a mystery, in his young life.

"We never joke, at Malfoy manor, so it's really your room." The boy said and for a moment he thought she was going to cry. "What's wrong, now?" He couldn't help to feel a bit exasperated.

"I felt happy again," answered Elizabeth in a whisper and he remembered what she had said at dinner.

"Be happy, then and don't feel guilty at all. Good night, cousin," said he and left the room without giving her time to reply something.

"Father, that girl can't be a Malfoy!" Exclaimed Draco entering the library, where he was sure to find Lucius at that hour of the night.

"Haven't I already told you to knock before coming in?" Asked the man in an annoyed voice.

"Please, father, answer my question: how can she be a Malfoy?!"

"She is the daughter of my brother, so it's only natural that she's a Malfoy," said Lucius looking at him a mere second before returning his attention to the book he was reading. His son felt exasperated by that behaviour and went on: "You understand perfectly what I'm saying, father!" Lucius set down the book on the imposing desk and looked his son with a look of simple distaste. He hated being disturbed for such futile matters.

Draco had met that particular look so many times that he almost felt nothing but a mere sting in his pride and spoke again: "She's too delicate, too… Soft in her soul. She won't survive in this house, father!"

Lucius smiled then, but it did nothing to reassure the boy in front of him.

"She's a real Malfoy, son. She hasn't cried once since that boring family meeting started and she has always looked at me in the eyes. She's got some nerve, to do such a thing, or am I wrong?" Lucius spoke calmly, in a voice that could make older men run away scared, but Draco was his son and there was very little that he found frightening.

"Very well, then," said the boy, but when he was to exit the room, he added: "I hope you'll treat her with at least some kindness, father." The door closed and Lucius felt suddenly tired and also slightly irritated with the child, although he couldn't understand why. Next morning, he decided, he would teach her how to survive in his house. Finally a smile crept on his lips and he found his book again quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here comes another chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it. WARNING: it's a bit darker than the previous one, because Lucius Malfoy is, after all, no knight in shining armour, but nothing forbidden happens.

**Disclaimer**: No recognisable character belongs to me, alas…

**Second chapter**

Dawn caught Elizabeth already awake, because the huge and unfamiliar surroundings hade made it difficult for her to sleep and thoughts about her dead parents and her new family never ceased to haunt her, even in the rare moments of sleep. Therefore the girl decided to summon her courage and explore the castle thanks to the still faint daylight. The night before she had already discovered a door in her bedroom that lead to a nice bathroom so, after refreshing herself and changing in a dress found in a wardrobe on the opposite side to her bed, she left the room and began the adventure. Walking almost on her tiptoes and daring barely to breath, because the entire castle seemed still asleep and she didn't want to disturb anybody or anything, she saw that the corridor was very long, but not as much as it had seemed the night before. When she arrived at flight of stairs, Eizabeth was startled by a male voice coming from behind her:  
"My, my, if it's not my niece strolling at this time in the morning…" Lucius said with a hint of amusement in his perfectly aristocratic drawl.  
"Good morning…Sir," replied the girl, recovering quickly by the surprise. The man neared her and asked, sounding now annoyed: "Don't you think it's time already you stop calling me that way? Although it's quite flattering, it's becoming tedious. We are no strangers, you know?"  
"I… Yes, sir-no, please forgive, I meant… 'Uncle'?" She stuttered and felt her cheeks becoming embarrassingly red.  
"Well, 'uncle' will do, yes," conceded the man and smiled to her, standing now at her left side. "Now, about finding you awake so early, what have you to say?"  
"I couldn't sleep properly, so I decided to give a better look at the manor... Are you angered with me, uncle?" Lucius arched his elegant eyebrows and replied with a question: "Why, have you done something that deserves my wrath?"  
"N-no, I hope not, but… Am I allowed to walk in the castle?" She asked with such a worried look on her small face, that he felt laughter build in his chest; after suppressing it successfully, he decided to reassure her about that and other things: "Of course you can, otherwise how do you intend to reach the many rooms and halls? And more importantly, you are free to do here as you prefer, though there are some simple rules to follow." He said and saw her relaxing a bit. "Do you agree to follow them?"  
She raised her eyebrow now in puzzlement and asked: "What would be those rules?"  
"Would you prefer to hear them before accepting them?" That child was always more fun for him, Lucius thought and smirked: "Very clever of you, dear."  
"Uncle, may I ask you a favour before you explain the rules, please?"  
"And the favour would be…?"  
"Could we find a place where to sit and talk? You are too tall for my neck." Her neck was aching terribly, indeed. In front of such bravery, the expression on the man's face was for a moment a mix of surprise, fun and disbelief, then he burst into a hearty laughter that left the child speechless.  
"Of course we can, come, come..." Lucius was still smiling when they entered a circular room, the library of the manor, as Elizabeth understood by seeing thousands of books covering its walls. The girl held her breath and turned on herself to admire that wonder.  
"Can you read?" Asked her uncle and she went out of her astonishment.  
"Yes," she answered and sat on the chair indicated by the man. He sat in front of her, across a dark and massive desk; the window behind him was still half curtained, casting a dim and feeble light.  
"Since we are in the library, we can start our little chat, can we?" The girl nodded obediently and Lucius went on: "There are few rules to be followed in this house, but they are very important and if you don't respect them, you will disappoint me greatly, and you don't want to disappoint me, do you?" The girl shook her head with an anxious expression and Lucius felt he was having great fun. "Good girl," he purred and Elizabeth had to suppress a shiver. "The first rule is never disobey me. Never." His voice became suddenly lower and held a slight menace; however, the child was enthralled by his eyes that were the most lethal silver colour she had ever seen; at that instant she understood what Draco had explained her the night before.  
"Yes, uncle…" Her voice sounded smaller than ever and she was starting to worry.  
"Fine, I thought you'd be an obedient girl. Now, the second rule is never make a fool of yourself in front of others… But I'm sure you already showed your dignity last night, in front of the Malfoy clan, so I'm not concerned about that matter. The third and last rule is never take away a book from this library without my consent. There is also an area of this room where you aren't allowed for your own safety, since some of these books can be... Nasty." Lucius stopped to see her reaction and was surprised to find that she didn't look scared any more, more like curious.  
"Uncle..." She started lowering her voice in a conspiratorial manner, "Would that mean that you own books about… Dark magic?" Uncle and niece looked at each other in a strange silence, until the man decided to tell the truth: "Of course I own them, but it's not unusual for a pureblood wizard."  
"Father had many of the likes, you know?" Whispered again the child and he felt compelled to ask her why she was talking in a hushed voice.  
"Because they are dangerous books and the Ministry could give you many problems. So I'm advising you." After such an answer, Lucius contemplated the idea to laugh again, because that child was the most naïve and charming creature he had ever met. It was natural that he and her father possessed so many prohibited books, because they both had been dwelling in the dark side of magic since their youngest years and though the now dead Angus Malfoy was never a Death Eater, he had been always a champion of the Dark Lord. It was evident that his daughter knew nothing of his past and Lucius decided not to reveal anything to her, at least for the moment. Again, he asked himself how such a child could have been born in the Malfoy family; was Draco right assuming that she wasn't fit to survive among them? Lucius couldn't answer that question yet, but seeing how she had reacted to his first rule – and to his gaze, to be more precise – she seemed strong enough to bear a bit of darkness.  
"Thank you for your advice, dear, but rest assured that for more than one thing I'm over the law, so you have no need to worry." His niece seemed genuinely relieved to hear that and dared to smile once again. She really was too sweet, her uncle decided and forgave her instantly for that.  
"So, my young lady, have you decided what to do with my simple rules?" He asked her after a moment of silence and she jolted in surprise.  
"I will follow them, uncle, but if I happened to fail and disappoint you… Will you be terrible with me?" She tried to sound brave and detached, but she was again very worried.  
"We'll see how much you disappoint me," was his not very reassuring answer and she felt hard not to squirm on the chair.  
"I'll... I'll do my best to make you proud of me, uncle!" Saying this she managed to talk with a steady voice and Lucius couldn't miss the determination in her eyes.  
"That's a real Malfoy," he said and his eyes sent new shivers along her spine.  
"Well, now that we have clarified some aspects of our arrangement," he said suddenly in a surprisingly light tone, "I propose to have breakfast here, only the two of you. Do you find the idea appealing?" Elizabeth was amazed at the swiftness of that change in his mood and, however unsettled by it, she was grateful for it.  
"I find it's a nice idea, but won't aunt Narcissa and Draco be upset, if we start without them?" She inquired with genuine interest.  
"Don't worry, they'll be sleeping for at least two hours more, so we have all the time to do as we prefer," he smiled again and that time he did it kindly. He clicked his fingers and an instant later a small and trembling creature appeared beside the chair where Elizabeth was seated. The child jumped in surprise and stared at the scared creature in its round and enormous eyes, feeling a strong pity for it.  
"How do you dare scare the young miss, you filthy useless piece of thrash!" Roared suddenly Lucius and was about to hit the creature with his cane when Elizabeth jumped on the floor and positioned herself in front of the helpless being. Lucius stopped the cane only few inches from her head and looked at her with ferocious eyes.  
"Please, uncle…" She began to speak, afraid of what she had just done, "Please, don't be mad at him, it's only my fault that I got scared…" She gulped and didn't avert her gaze from the man's. "Have mercy, uncle, don't beat him!" She started trembling, because she was realizing that maybe she had just disobeyed him. The man kept on staring at her, then slowly lowered the cane.  
"Bring the breakfast here, for two. Quick," he ordered the creature and it disappeared immediately. The child was still trembling when he indicated her to sit, and since she didn't dare move, he said more harshly: "Sit!" and she obeyed swiftly.  
"You know what house elves are, I suppose," he spoke then, in a calm voice that scared her even more. She could only nod, while her heart beat desperately.  
"They belong to the master of the house they serve. You know this, too." Again she nodded.  
"Therefore every house elf living here belongs to me". Another simple statement in that same tone. Elizabeth wanted only to run and hide, now.  
"You know all this, Elizabeth, yet you have just acted against my will." The child found hard to breathe normally.  
"You put yourself between my belongings and their right punishment." Maybe fainting would be a good idea, thought the girl confusedly. Lucius' glare would have reduced a stone in a myriad fragments, yet Elizabeth's look never faltered and she found even the courage to speak:  
"I'm terribly sorry, uncle, I apologise with all my heart, but…" she managed to say without crying and the man, though still very enraged, admired her silently.  
"But?" He pressed on. Let's see how long she will resist before crumbling.  
"A punishment is right only in front of a real mistake and that house elf did nothing wrong… Uncle." He looked at her with mild amusement now and said, with a sort of satisfied smirk:  
"Then it is only clear that the one deserving punishment is you, my dear." He let fall that statement in the heaviest silence and Elizabeth hold her breath in pure terror. At that moment a more than satisfactory amount of food appeared on the desk and she shrieked at the edge of a nervous breakdown.  
"Well, let's start eating now, my dear. Later we'll talk about your punishment." His voice was now pure honey but pushed Elizabeth beyond her limits: she ran towards the older man and throwing her arms around his neck burst into tears. He wasn't surprised in the slightest, because he had wanted to do exactly that: by breaking her shield of pride and childish stubbornness he wanted to punish her and help her to relieve her feelings of loss and mourning. Maybe she would become stronger and less soft in her soul.  
Between her heart shattering sobs she managed to say something: "Forgive me... I love you, uncle... I will never disobey you again..." He was very satisfied and let her cry as long as she wanted, vaguely aware that later he should have to wash his hair and change in a new robe, because she was flooding his neck and shoulder. When her sobs relented, he watched her in the eyes and with a knowing gaze told her: "You'll be a good girl now, won't you?" She started crying again, hiding her face one more time in his neck.  
He smiled unseen and patting lightly on her tiny shoulder to comfort her, he thought that punishment was indeed a very sweet thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Every recognizable charcter, settlement and plot in this story belong to the wonderful imagination of J.K. Rowling and no lack of respect nor copyright infringiment is meant; no money is made by writing and/or publishing it.**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read the first two chapters, it made me really happy, and those magnificent five that reviewd, you made me feel important grins.**

**Are you ready for the third chapter? I know I took a shamefully long time to update and the story may seem slow, but it takes time, because its characters are driving me crazy, asking me to write this, that and much more... Anyway, I have already two alternative epilogues, so I'm going to finish this story, I promise. Enjoy the ride!  
**

**T****hird chapter**

After her foretaste of her uncle's temper, Elizabeth refused to be scared of anyone or anything else than him in Malfoy manor. That change in attitude was fairly evident since the day after their not so easy chat and it didn't go unnoticed to the inhabitants of the house. Draco met a newly confident cousin at breakfast and a sure and bright 'Good morning' greeted the two adult Malfoys at their entrance in the dining hall. Lucius gave her a knowing look and she smiled at him with a sort of light defiance in her eyes. Narcissa stared from the child to her husband and when a flash of understanding appeared on her delicate and composed features, she gave him a look as to say 'devil' and he smiled amused.

Days went smoothly as a new world of magic and knowledge opened for Elizabeth, with an almost unrestricted access to her uncle's library and the company of Draco that, albeit still very young himself, was very well-read and educated in almost every aspect of magic. The girl's parents hadn't been good to her because, according to their twisted opinion, she was at fault for being a girl and not a boy and, therefore, unworthy of attentions and love. Since her early days Elizabeth could rely only on a very old and good natured house elf, who taught her not only many things about magic but also to read and write. The two small creatures were terribly lonely and very fond of each other, but when the child was only seven, her father killed the elf in a fit of fury, so she found herself completely abandoned and learned to exist without expecting anything from the others and to hide her own pain and feelings. She revealed all that to Draco one sunny morning in May, when he asked her what kind of people were her parents. What surprised the boy was not only the calmness in her voice while she narrated all that misery, but also and mostly the evidence that she still loved her two foolish parents, despite their unfairness and narrow-minded views. Draco felt a bit touched and once again marvelled at her loftiness of feelings.

The two of them went very well along and that was another surprise for Draco's parents, because he was normally quite the spoiled and insufferable brat. It seemed that Elizabeth could attract the best in him, but he wasn't the only male inhabitant in Malfoy manor that was affected so much by her. Indeed, for the master of the house every morning started with a pleasurable meeting in the library with his blonde and absolutely clever niece. Both being early-rising people, they had decided a morning schedule that gave them the chance to enjoy each other's company in one of the most pleasurable ways in their favourite room: they would meet in the library, where they could read undisturbed and, when they felt inclined, to chat and discuss about almost every topic. At around 7 o'clock they would have a terribly large breakfast in the same library and then at 9 they would take a lighter meal with Narcissa and Draco. The one to feel most surprised was undoubtedly Lucius himself, because he had been always jealous of his own hours of solitude, while now he enjoyed the company of a brat. Fortunately, he mused watching her reading a book larger than her, while she was comfortably cuddled on a big chair in front of the fire, she was still too young to attract his attentions in other ways and, for once, he could feel innocent and disinterested.

He taught her to fly, too. One day in June, as she was playing outside with Draco, running over the immense and brightly green lawn surrounding the manor, she heard her uncle calling her from afar. She and Draco stopped their game and turned to watch the man come closer; he had a broomstick in his left hand and the usual cane in his right. For a moment Draco feared he would beat the child and put himself protectively in front of her. Although his father had never physically abused him, the boy had been deeply impressed by the girl's narration of her family and suspected that his father could mistreat her, since she was only his niece: after all, Lucius and the girl's father were brothers and Malfoys were never known for their tenderness towards children. Lucius stopped a few inches by the two youngsters and observed with an almost amused expression his son's behaviour. So, he noted, the boy had become already so fond of that child and he feared him so much when it came to her. Very interesting, indeed, the man thought and smiled o himself. Elizabeth, on the contrary, looked at him unwavering, with that steady blue gaze that she reserved especially for him.

"Elizabeth," he began and the girl nodded obediently, "I was asking myself if your parents have ever taught to you how to fly." He knew they hadn't, of course, because his now dead brother had never missed the chance to let him know how much he envied him for his heir and what a pitiful excuse for a witch Elizabeth was: from his point of view she was just like a squib. How foolish his brother was, thought now Lucius, watching the child in front of him: she had more power and courage than Draco at her age. Yes, she was a real Malfoy and she was in his hands, now. His brother had deserved to die.

Elizabeth's voice took him abruptly out of those pleasurable thoughts:

"No, uncle, I'm sorry, they didn't," the child answered soberly and he admired once again her self-control.

"Well, then, it is time for you to learn," he said handing her the broomstick. "Draco and I will be your teachers, if you allow us." Even Draco was surprised by that statement and only then understood how much Elizabeth and his father had bonded. Elizabeth's expression relaxed immediately and her face brightened out of pure joy and childish excitement.

"Will you, really?!" She exclaimed and watched adoringly both Lucius and Draco. The younger Malfoy almost blushed under that gaze but he didn't dare to in front of his father.

"Of course, you silly," replied Lucius and his eyes were alight with clear amusement, now, "why else would I have come all this way when I am clearly a very busy man?" Elizabeth would have liked to run and hug him there and then, but she caught herself just in time and grabbed the broomstick instead.

"Thank you, uncle Lucius, thank you, Draco," she said, feeling loved for the first time in her life. On the contrary, Draco didn't feel sure as to buy or not all that "nice uncle act" – as he had come to think of the good-naturedness of his father towards Elizabeth – because he was sure that he had hidden motives to behave so, if not at least to be the hero in front of an orphaned and terribly unloved child.

"Well then, child, less thanking and more learning, now," said Lucius and immediately started to teach her how to grasp securely a broomstick. Elizabeth was too concentrated at first to enjoy it, but when she found herself floating in mid-air, the euphoria of flight overtook her and she soared high, higher than she could ever think possible and giving a real scare to her uncle and cousin. Their alarmed calls came feebly to her hears, while she flew over their heads in large and sure circles, feeling finally free and powerful, completely in control of her broom. When she landed near the two aghast Malfoys, she could barely speak from her excitement and she ran to hug them both, leaving them definitively speechless.

Narcissa was also very fond of the girl and treated her like the daughter she hadn't, educating her in all that was fashion, dancing and good manners. She was well aware that her husband reigned undisturbed in the child's heart, but she wasn't a possessive woman and accepted without hesitation the innocent adoration that Elizabeth reversed on her uncle. The woman knew very well that he had never been only hers, because his loyalty had belonged for a long time to another darker and far more dangerous master and, now that that master seemed to be gone for ever, he indulged in other women, although very discretely and never making her embarrassed. Passion and jealousy had disappeared when Draco was born and mutual respect and affection replaced them, with great satisfaction from both parties.

Days went very smoothly, indeed, until the moment arrived for Draco to leave for Hogwarts. A few days earlier the boy went to Diagon Alley, accompanied by his father and younger cousin. The little girl was simply thrilled by her first visit in that busy and crowded corner of magical London and found very hard to maintain the famous Malfoy composure. She wanted to see everything, smell and taste everything and, most of all, to observe every single passer by with those huge and earnest eyes of hers. On the contrary, Lucius and Draco looked as reserved and bored as always and wanted to leave that vulgar place as soon as possible after finding everything the boy would need for school. Since Draco knew the shops very well already and was supplied with a more than a satisfactory amount of money, his father decided to wait for him at the table of a decent coffee shop and instructed his niece to stay with him. The child would have preferred to follow Draco in his errands, but accepted with a smile her uncle's will; even so her disappointment was clear to him and he felt something close to irritation, discovering that, after all, he wasn't the only thing in the world to hold her interest. Noticing that she was following with her eyes a boy walking out of the shop in front of them with a huge ice cream, he asked her if she would like something like that, too. She looked at him with some hope on her face and nodded, holding her breath in anticipation. Her uncle smiled then and crushed her hopes an instant later, saying with his silky voice and that very same smile:

"I don't think you should want it: it is not suitable to a lady."

She felt terribly small under his gaze and decided not to test his patience, since he was obviously not in the right mood; she remained stoically seated and averted her attention from the ice cream shop. Lucius kept on studying her, observing her efforts not to look like the child she was after all and said, again with that cold voice that never missed sending chills down her spine:

"If you promise to behave like a good girl, you have my permission to take a tour." Elizabeth's eyes widened in a sudden rush of surprise, but didn't dare to move yet, since her uncle had still something to say: "You have 30 minutes," he instructed after checking his pocket watch; "if you make me wait one minute more, I'll come and get you, and you don't want to make me waste my time, do you?" The child shook her head and only then she stood up and came close to the man.

"What, now?" He asked, still irritated. Elizabeth neared even more, silently placed a small hand on his shoulder and placed an almost imperceptible kiss on his left cheek. The older man was frozen and hadn't time to reprimand her, because she had barely muttered a 'thank you' and was already at the other side of the street. He was very confused and, although worried at being seen kissed by a child like some foolish parent, he couldn't stop himself from bringing one of his slender and pale fingers to the spot where the sensation of the kiss was still lingering. Blasted child, he thought, she'll reduce me to jelly. After a moment he stood up to follow her unseen: she was too young and inexperienced to wander alone, yet he wanted her to learn to deserve her independence.

Elizabeth was simply rapt by the multitude of objects and sounds coming from almost every point of Diagon Alley and had to control herself more than once not to press her tiny nose to a shop window and admire its wonders. She stopped in front of a shop selling quills and parchments of every kind and her eyes focussed on a quill that could write down automatically the thoughts and considerations of its owner. Her first idea was that it could be very useful to her uncle, since he seemed to have always huge amounts of parchments to compile; too bad she hadn't money with her, she mused a bit grimly. Even so, she dared enter the shop and her surprise grew in front of seemingly unending rows full of quills, parchments, strange instruments of all sorts that buzzed and moved on their own. Having spent a secluded life, first in her parents house then in the Malfoy manor, the girl couldn't help to feel overwhelmed by such variety and abundance and stood in the middle of the shop with her mouth slightly open and eyes brighter and wider than ever. Unknown to her, Lucius Malfoy was observing all that, fascinated and surprised by her innocence and ingenuity, unable to go inside the shop and reprimand her for her silly behaviour. With Draco he had never felt the same way, for the boy had been immersed in the languid, bored and slightly morbid atmosphere of the manor since his earliest hours, therefore he showed no surprise in front of almost anything and took everything for granted. On the contrary, Elizabeth seemed ready to accept and absorb the entire world, like a blank parchment, unprejudiced and free to know everything. That side of hers, combined to her already very strong magical power, would make her a perfect Malfoy, Lucius thought observing the child, yet she lacked the final trait to be so: she had no darkness in her, she was pure light and loved everyone. Many times he had caught her talking kindly to more than a house elf and expressing her most sincere sympathy towards them and their situation. At the beginning he small creatures were greatly scared by her, because she was after all a member of the Malfoy family and they knew quite well what to expect from them, but slowly they understood her gentleness and knew finally that she would never mistreat them. Lucius had already tried to convince her not to feel sympathy for them, trying every mean to make her accept his point of view, but although she was very much devoted and obedient to him, the girl could be stubborn and defiant some times, bringing him once on the verge of slapping her. He had stopped when he was already lifting his hand to hit: what stopped him was her unwavering look. Of course she was very scared, but she managed to keep her gaze levelled to his, ready for the blow. He had studied her then, his nostrils flaring with rage – rage against himself, because he had lost his calm in front of her, only a little girl – nevertheless marvelling at her composure and courage. At that moment, he decided he would never bring himself to beat that child and forgave her silently for all the times to come when she would defy his orders.

Lucius kept on observing her and once again felt an unknown tenderness towards that beautiful and small creature, knowing he had done the right thing taking her with him, in his house, especially because she had no recollection of who had killed her parents. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was very proud of his flawless obliviating spell. His thoughts were interrupted when a quite fluffy and stunningly red haired woman bumped into his niece in the crowded shop. He watched with narrowed eyes how that woman smiled kindly to the child and Elizabeth bowed elegantly her head, apologising to her. The elder woman's lips moved and formed the question: "Are you alone, dear? What's your name?" When the Malfoy name had escaped from Elizabeth's mouth, the woman was clearly taken aback and stared speechless at her, unable to associate that polite child to such a dreaded name.

"Are you alone, now?" The woman repeated finally and Elizabeth shook her head and said: "No, madam, I'm with my uncle and cousin." Only then she turned her gaze to the shop window and saw her uncle staring at the scene, but in his eyes she recognized neither kindness nor interest towards the woman and her family, now gathered around her and staring anxiously at the child, as if she were some unknown and possibly dangerous animal. Elizabeth waved her hand to her uncle and the others in the small group saw him, too and horror and despise appeared on their faces. Elizabeth couldn't understand what was happening, why there had been such an abrupt change in the atmosphere among them and why her uncle seemed even more distant and cold than ever, when he entered the shop and stopped directly behind her, facing the woman and her equally red headed children.

"Well, Molly, it seems you met my niece Elizabeth," Lucius said, "I hope you didn't taint her robe with your own… I can see that Arthur hasn't bought you a decent piece of clothes in decades. Maybe he doesn't work enough at the Ministry…" Elizabeth held her breath, horrified and ashamed by the harshness and contempt in those words directed to that nice and motherly woman in front of her, who had been so kind and sweet to her. However Molly didn't seem too affected and answered proudly: "My husband works hard and honestly to ensure that criminals and muggle-enemies find their right punishment and you should know it very well, _Lucius_." Elizabeth was even more confused, now: what had her uncle to do with criminals? And who or what were 'muggles'? Nevertheless the girl understood one thing for sure: because of the name Malfoy, she could expect probably no sympathy by that large and noisy family and with growing sadness she observed them stare at her and her uncle: they were the embodiment of her ideal family, the one she never had and never would. She thought sadly how nice it would be to become friends with the other little girl that seemed her age and had fiery hair and deep blue eyes, and how happy and carefree could be living surrounded by so many siblings. She looked up to her uncle and he returned her almost teary gaze with his silver-cold eyes, hard and unmoved. She truly loved him, Elizabeth mused, but he was so hard, sometimes. Even as a child she knew it very well.

"Now come, Elizabeth," Lucius said, "I see I have to teach you who you are allowed to speak without bringing shame to my name." The little girl held her breath as if hit by a slap on her face and a sudden rush of indignation rose from the red haired woman.

"Don't you dare punish the child only because she talked to me, Lucius Malfoy!" Molly exclaimed and took a menacing step towards the man, who remained composed and regally cold. Elizabeth stared in disbelief at her, admiring her braveness in front of her intimidating uncle. Maybe, she thought, having so many children makes you stronger and braver...

Suddenly a male voice coming from the shop entrance broke the tense silence among them and a slightly balding red haired man made his appearance:

"Molly, dear, is everything alright? Have you found everything you needed?" Then he saw Lucius in front of them and he became colder, too and simply exclaimed: "Oh!"

"Yes, Arthur, everything is perfectly fine. I was having a lovely chat with Mr. Malfoy here." Molly answered and looked once more at the blonde and tall wizard, her gaze fixed on his and equally icy.

Lucius gave a slight peck on her niece's shoulder and they exited the shop, leaving the red haired family wondering about the punishment the little girl would receive.

"Poor thing," said Molly shaking her head, "I wouldn't ever leave a child in Malfoy's hands!"

"Well, dear, I'll be sure to inspect his manor as soon as possible and check for the girl's conditions." Her husband reassured her, then exclaimed: "Why don't we all stop by Florian's shop for a nice ice cream?" It was the right thing to say and the humour of the family got immediately better.

On the busy streets of Diagon Alley uncle and niece walked in silence. The child was trying to understand where she had done wrong and what the older man had in store for her. Not daring to speak, Elizabeth stole a glance upwards, but Lucius' unreadable features did little to help, so she held her breath and slipped her tiny right hand in her uncle's larger one. The man registered that unexpected touch, but not wanting to concede too much, didn't look at her nor said anything and simply held her hand a little tighter. That was enough for Elizabeth and warmth started to flow again in her veins.

After some more instants of silence, she decided she could dare to speak.

"Uncle," she began, but Lucius didn't acknowledge he had heard her.

"What have I done to displease you?" She asked trying to keep her tiny voice steady. Again, silence from the man walking beside her. She gulped several times to swallow her tears and didn't speak anymore. Her mind kept on analyzing the event that occurred in the shop, but still she couldn't understand where she had failed, when she had said or done something to anger that way her uncle. Finally they arrived at the small café where they would meet Draco, but luckily for Elizabeth the boy wasn't there, yet. The child waited for her uncle to seat again at one of the round coffee table, then fixed bravely her eyes in the man's grey ones, which now were at a more comfortable height, but there she saw nothing warm nor kind, only coldness and… Contempt, maybe? That sight made her resolve almost crumble, but she breathed deeply and balled her small fists at her sides to gain more courage.

"I am sorry I angered you so much, uncle, I really am."

Lucius stared at her for a moment, then bent slightly forward and smiled at last, but his eyes remained unaffected.

"Are you?" He almost whispered, certain that the child was looking and listening only at him, that he was her only centre now. The girl nodded and waited for him to continue.

"You apologise, yet I am sure you do it just to please me." His voice was velvety, but Elizabeth sensed danger: his mood was terribly unpredictable, sometimes.

"I dare presume you do not even know why I feel… Annoyed with you… Am I wrong, Elizabeth?" He smiled once more and the girl had to hold her breath not to scream out of fear: in that moment he wasn't the caring uncle she had started to trust during those peaceful weeks she had spent in his manor, treated like an effective member of his family, protected and taught during those first days of her new life – no, he had now a fury in his gaze that she hadn't witnessed even when she defended that house elf in the library. What made his fury more horrible to her was the fact that his composed demeanour hadn't changed in the slightest: she was sure that no passer by could notice that new, angry person in front of her.

As she found herself unable to utter something intelligible, she started to feel panic surging in her and soon couldn't breath normally anymore.

"I am tired of your weakness," the man spoke, relishing her fear and loss of balance. "I am tired of your innocence, child."

Elizabeth stared at him with wide watery eyes and had to suppress a sob: he had just told her she was weak and that he was sick of her, she couldn't afford to cry now. Lucius stretched a hand towards her and cupped her pale face, stroking gently her smooth cheek. She didn't flinch at that unexpected contact, but the confusion generated by the contrast between such warmth and the ice in his eyes was almost too much for her.

"I will teach you to be strong, I will teach you your place in my family and in the world." The man whispered slowly, keeping his right hand on her face and bringing her closer to him. He stared at her for long instants as if he was looking directly into her soul, the girl thought confusedly, and she didn't dare to avert her eyes, barely breathing, now.

Slowly a smile crept on the man's features, warmer than before, but his eyes were still severe.

"You are mine, Elizabeth," he said with his sweet drawl, "remember this: you belong to me and you will obey me. Do you understand that?"

She nodded, unable to speak, unable even to cry, so she merely nodded and watched as her uncle's eyes regained some humanity behind their steel, but she felt still shaken and torn apart.

"I want you to be sure of yourself, I want you to become a powerful witch, I want you to lose this scared look of yours." He let her go and observed her inner battle for an instant, before adding: "Can you do that?" She nodded again, her legs wouldn't keep her for long, she was sure of it.

"When I ask you a question, Elizabeth, I expect an answer from you." Again that sweet dangerous voice of his; Elizabeth's knees buckled, she was at her limit.

"I am still waiting," he whispered and her legs gave away and would have made her crumble on the hard stone floor of the street, hadn't Lucius reached just in time for her with a quick movement, catching her under her arms and steadying the girl on her feet once again.

"I can… Do it," she murmured and he saw her lips move rather than heard her voice, but he was satisfied with her response, at least for the moment.

A voice interrupted them and made the girl jump out of fear.

"Father? Elizabeth?" Draco had just returned from his errands and was watching closely the two persons in front of him, increasingly worried about what he saw before they acknowledged his presence: his father seemed utterly furious – at least to him, who had been the object of his wrath more than once and could recognize it even too well – while his cousin looked like a small scared bird who was ready to fly away. Something was wrong between those two, the boy thought, something bad had just happened to Elizabeth and he wasn't there to defend her. Not that he could have done much, against his father, but he had never seen _her_ in that state. She looked at him, then, and he was startled by those almost painfully blue eyes of hers.

"You…" She started speaking, but her voice failed her miserably. "Did you… Find everything?" She managed to ask finally and her uncle almost felt compelled to laugh, because she was actually trying to make small conversation with her cousin, while it was clear the boy had understood almost everything and was watching him, his father, with an almost scared look. Draco didn't answer immediately, simply kept his gaze firmly locked to his father's, as if they could communicate silently, then turned his attention to the girl and smiled at her, or at least tried to.

"Oh… Yes, I found everything…" He murmured and told his father, in a desperate attempt to regain some balance, "I said to deliver everything to our manor, as you instructed, Father."

"Very well done, son." Lucius smiled and rose to his feet, elegant and intimidating even in such a simple gesture. "What have you got there?" He asked then, since the boy had one of his arms behind his back, and winked to his niece. Elizabeth was taken aback by that carefree display of emotion and didn't dare to reciprocate.

"Wha…?" Draco stuttered, then remembered what he kept hidden and said: "Oh, _that_, yes, sure, I…" He almost blushed, but managed to say: "It is… Well, Elizabeth… Your birthday…" He was messing everything, he knew it well and the sudden severity in his father's eyes didn't help him in the slightest.

"My birthday?" Elizabeth asked, looking puzzled between the two Malfoys, "It will come in two months…"

"Exactly and…" Draco gulped and decided that he could do it, yes, he could say it. "Since I won't be at home for it, I thought that maybe… You would like _her_…"

Saying so he produced out of his back a cage and inside the cage was a small owl, a small grey owl that had her head under a wing and seemed to be sound asleep, but when Elizabeth took the cage with shaking hands – no one had given her a birthday present, ever – the bird seemed to sense she was her owner and watching the girl, she hooted sweetly once, then stared at her in expectation.

"She is beautiful, I…" Elizabeth was speechless and kept on staring at the bird's intelligent eyes, trying to decipher her gaze.

"So, do you like her?" Draco asked nervously, trying not to blush in front of his father. The girl went to his cousin and, without warning, she hugged him, paying attention not to disturb the owl.

"Thank you, thank you…" She muttered against his black cloak and he would have sworn she was trembling.

"Oh, you know, it wasn't entirely my idea…" Draco said with a tremendous effort not to hug her back, but in the end a treacherous arm of his crept upwards and encircled the child's waist. She looked at him with a curious expression and Lucius' discrete cough averted her attention from Draco, who was surely going to die out of embarrassment.

"It was Father's idea, too…" The relieved boy said. "We thought you would like to have an owl to send letters…"

"To you?" Elizabeth asked, looking surprised between her cousin and uncle. "When you re at Hogwarts?"

"Well, of course, so you would feel less…"

"…Lonely." Elizabeth ended the sentence and felt again the impulse to hug Draco, but the boy stepped back, so she turned to Lucius. She couldn't understand how he could be the nice, considerate uncle and at the same time the frightening, merciless man she had just met. Adult and child stared at each other in silence, until the man smiled kindly for the first time that day and something inside Elizabeth stirred, making her walk towards him and hug his long legs, since he was still far too tall for her. Lucius refused to acknowledge the sharp tenderness he felt for the girl but didn't push her away, simply put briefly a hand on her blonde head.

That night Elizabeth could barely eat and excused herself early, saying she was very tired. Narcissa asked her husband if something had happened in Diagon Alley, but when he answered only with a knowing smile, she didn't dare investigate further.

In her room, under the inscrutable gaze of her owl, Elizabeth cried with all her strength and she didn't know if it was out of sadness or joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally an update! I apologise for the long wait and am more than grateful to all my readers and to those brave reviewers that encouraged me and reminded me of my duty to carry on this story.**

**Enjoy the reading and let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable chapter and/or plot and, most of all, I am not making any money out of it.**

**Fourth chapter**

The morning of Draco's leave for Hogwarts came sooner than she thought, because she was still trying to imagine what her uncle had in mind for her when she would be alone in Malfoy Manor. The girl didn't feel completely at ease imagining to be left without her cousin: not that she was scared of Lucius, not too much at least, but she knew she would miss the boy terribly and that the huge old manor would look a bit scarier without his incredibly blonde head popping out whenever she felt lonely. She had grown so fond of her cousin in just six months or less and feared he would forget her the moment he stepped on the Hogwarts Express; after all, she mused, he would be with tens of kids his age and would become part of Slytherin House, where he was absolutely sure to enter.

One day he had indeed told her everything he knew about Hogwarts, its sorting system and the four Houses. He had tried to convince her that Slytherin was the only House for them, because it required from its pupils ambition, cleverness and, most of all, blood as pure as possible and the two of them, Draco and Elizabeth, were the perfect example of Slytherins, according to the boy's opinion. On her part, the girl wasn't so convinced, knowing that she could count only on her blood status, while she considered herself not clever or ambitious at all.

"You must enter in Slytherin House" Draco told her with force, "so we'll stay together and have a lot of fun!" Elizabeth nodded to reassure her cousin, but she already imagined the Sorting Hat crying in front of the crowded Great Hall: "Gryffindor!". Then her cousin would feel so ashamed of her that he would not talk to her until graduation, while her uncle would ban her from his house and send her to live in a far away and wintry country without even an old and decrepit house elf...

Those thoughts bothered Elizabeth so much that Narcissa started to notice her long face, until one day she called the child in her room and asked her why she looked so sad and worried. The girl explained her worries to her nice aunt, who made her best efforts not to burst laughing in front of her, but when Elizabeth told her of the 'far away and wintry country' she couldn't help laughing loudly, so much that Lucius heard her from the corridor and, entering the room, stared in disbelief at his wife holding her stomach and trying to no avail to stifle her amusement.

"May I know what is bringing you such mirth, Narcissa?" He asked mildly amused himself.

"Oh, dear, you couldn't even imagine..." Narcissa managed to say finally, after some more giggling and deep breaths. "Our niece, here... She's worried that.., Oh, I can't say it! Liz, darling, explain yourself to your uncle!"

Lucius was even more puzzled now and watched expectantly his niece to speak.

The child would have liked to dig her own grave, so big was her embarrassment, but tried to behave braver than she felt and said, in a small voice and managing barely to look in the man's eyes:

"If I don't manage to enter Slytherin House at Hogwarts... I mean... Imagine I end up in Gryffindor or... Hufflepuff!" She had to choke a sob then, while Narcissa tried to look composed and Lucius not to smile. "Imagine that..." Oh dear, she was surely going to cry, now.

"Well, I don't..." Lucius started to say but was interrupted by Elizabeth, who exclaimed desperate:

"Oh, Uncle, would you ban me from your house and send me to a far away and wintry land, all alone?"

There the head of Malfoy clan had to make one of the biggest efforts in his life not to burst to laugh in front of his wife and niece, but really, that was hard.

"Well, Elizabeth..." He started, trying not to show his amusement, "...I don't really expect you to become a Slytherin..." He had said so to reassure her, because he didn't believe she was a Slytherin at all; she was clever, pureblood and intelligent, but not dark or cunning, so he would settle for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, even. What he hadn't expected, though, was the pure sorrow showing on the child's face at that moment and even he felt a bit guilty.

"I knew it..." Elizabeth was on the verge of tears, now, "You don't expect anything from me because I'm just a useless girl, like dad and mum used to say..." That statement befuddled completely Narcissa and Lucius, that exchanged a panicked look, for once not knowing what to do with all their elegance and high self-esteem.

"Elizabeth, you seem to have misunderstood my words," Lucius said, sitting on his wife's bed and staring resolutely into Elizabeth's eyes. "I do not think you are useless, rest assured of this. You are an intelligent brave little witch and I do not expect from you anything less than from Draco. I expect from you excellent marks and a flawless behaviour not to bring shame to the Malfoy name." He was completely serious now and even Narcissa was impressed by his authority.

"Now, the only difference with Draco is that he will enter Slytherin House, simply because he has the attitude to do it and because it is requested from the Malfoy heir; you, on the other hand, have a different personality and will go where you are best suited for, that is all."

Narcissa stared at him a bit surprised but she approved his speech, because she had observed Elizabeth's behaviour and character and had come to her husband's same conclusion: the girl was no Slytherin and it was pretty useless to force her to become something so contrary to her soul. She was glad that Lucius was so open to that different child, even if he wanted from her no less perfection than from Draco and would be as severe and exertive as necessary to gain that aim.

"So..." Elizabeth murmured, with her big blue eyes, "you will not ban me from your house, Uncle?"

Lucius had to fight the urge to hug her and simply smiled and patted her lightly on her head.

"I would never chase you away, Elizabeth. You belong here, to this family, do you understand now?" The man said and the girl in front of him seemed to relax for the first time since the beginning of that conversation.

That was before Elizabeth's encounter with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley and her uncle's decision to be more severe with her to make her stronger and more aware of her status as a Malfoy; that was, Elizabeth said to herself, when Draco's leaving seemed still far and, above all.

The moment she set foot on the platform, however, she forgot all of her doubts and fears and couldn't do anything but stare with wide eyes: if Diagon Alley had seemed busy and crowded, the platform was impossibly packed with people – adults and children of all ages – and animals – owls hooting indignantly in their cages, cats meowling annoyed, mice running franticly in their smaller boxes – and, on top of everything, the thick scarlet steam coming from the imposing Hogwarts Express. That was really something to see, the girl thought. The idea that she would, too, one day board that train made her heart beat fast and clutch her aunt's hand tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter – An interlude**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable chapter and/or plot and, most of all, I am not making any money out of it.**

Lucius Malfoy, lord and eldest male member of the ancient and respected Malfoy clan, found himself unusually lost in pleasurable and fruitless thoughts during that mid December night. The weather was nothing but horrible and it was congenial to the blonde wizard seated in his favourite chair, not too close to the fireplace, but near enough to let the flickering shadows dance on his austere figure. For an instant a small smile graced his pale lips, but his features became stern again when a light knocking interrupted his musings. As the heavy wooden door opened, the room was suddenly illuminated by lightning and a small and pale figure appeared for an instant in the semi-darkness.

"Elizabeth," the man said, his voice neutral, "what do I owe this late visit to?"

No one dared to disturb him at that hour, only his niece would sometimes – with that strange mixture of shyness and boldness of hers – and he could never find in himself a reason to reprimand her. Besides, since Draco's leaving for Howarts, her nightmares had become more frequent, and worse.

"Uncle, I..." She started, meeting his grey eyes with her blue ones, "I couldn't sleep."

"Afraid of thunders?" He didn't have much sympathy for children's fears, not at one in the morning, at least, and his voice held a biting sarcasm.

"No," she answered, keeping her eyes on his. "I was just thinking of mum and dad..." There she hesitated and he felt some interest at last.

"Yes?" He beckoned to her to come closer, to enter the flickering light coming from the fireplace. The man watched her closely, noting her pallor, the harmony in her features and how much she had grown up in those last three months. Yet, she was only ten years old, one year younger than his son. He feared the beauty she would grow into in five years at most. He feared the ugliness her beauty could awake in him.

He traced lightly one of her cheek with a pale finger and heard the small intake of breath she made out of surprise for that unusual kindness.

"I know you don't want to be disturbed so late at night, Uncle, but..."

"...Here you are," he interrupted her. His voice was still neutral and his eyes were strangely warm when he spoke. "What did bother you so much to make you violate my peace?"

"When..." She started but stopped immediately, as she was afraid to tell him her story, to let him know what troubled her.

"Elizabeth," he admonished quietly, "do not test my patience; what do you want to say?"

She nodded but had to divert her gaze to the fireplace.

"When mum and dad... Died..." She breathed out the word as if in physical pain and he looked at her with more interest now.

"Six months ago, if I recall correctly," he murmured and she nodded again, this time to the fireplace.

"That night was... Just as stormy and..." She breathed in deeply, she didn't want to cry now.

"Is the memory of that night bothering you?" His voice was barely a whisper and he had again her full attention.

"No," she murmured, "it is the fact that I... Don't remember anything at all..."

Lucius shifted in his chair, he had noticed that she was shivering: she wore only her night robe and the wintry air of the manor was affecting her now. The man Summoned his robe from a chair in a corner of the room and draped it over her small shoulders. So frail, he mused, I could break her with one hand.

She murmured a thank you and for a moment was distracted by the fragrance coming from his robe; she couldn't say why it made her heart beat faster nor why she felt an instant warmth that had nothing to do with the woollen cloth, but she forgot momentarily her sorrow.

"How come you can't remember anything?" Her uncle startled her from her reverie and she felt somewhat embarrassed. "It is like I said... I cannot remember," Elizabeth answered and held more tightly on the robe.

"Don't you remember even the moment you were rescued from the fire?"

She shook her head and he had to suppress a smile of triumph; he could be very proud of his Obliviating spell, indeed.

"What do you know, then, about that night?"

"I know only what I was told by the Aurors that questioned me at the Ministry..." She said and Lucius encouraged her with a nod to go on.

"They told me that I was found floating in the middle of flames..." Again he had to refrain from smiling: he could remember clearly his feeling of power while he admired his work... His foolish brother and sister-in-law were laying dead on the floor, a blank expression on their pale faces, and his niece was watching him in a mixture of fear and surprise; he was wearing a mask then, obviously, and black robes with a hood covered completely his body and hair; the child couldn't have recognized him anyway. He took his time with her, in no hurry to finish his job; after all, he thought, he came for her, he was interested primarily in her: he could feel her raw magical power flowing from her and it was almost intoxicating to him. Such a promising child, such potential, rotting in a house where she was despised and unappreciated. Lucius Malfoy was no philanthropist, he cared only about her power, and that stayed true until she had set foot in his manor... Later, he would rather kill himself than admit that he cared for her, that she had become dear to him. That fateful night they had formed a bond, but she had all forgotten.

The murderer had looked at the child and smiled, scaring her even more. He had knelt down, until their gazes met, then he had stretched a gloved hand to touch briefly her golden hair. She held her breath while her heart beat furiously. The man cupped her face with his long fingers and said, almost tenderly:

"Don't be afraid of me, Elizabeth. We will meet again, quite soon." He smiled again and whispered: "For now, sleep." He waved his wand murmuring 'Obliviate' and Elizabeth fell instantly unconscious; he took her promptly in his arms and an instant later she was floating in an azure bubble in the centre of the room, while flames erupted and roared, devouring everything and erasing the murderer's presence.

When people from the Ministry arrived at what remained of the ancient house, they could only find a still unconscious Elizabeth, marvelling that who had caused such wreck had bothered to spare a child.

Lucius Malfoy looked at his niece, now sleeping peacefully on a chair beside his, tucked under his large cloak. He could always send to her to sleep in her own room later, he told himself, no need to rush when she was finally resting. Besides, he found her calm, deep breathing soothing, even among the thunders that seemed to try and shake the manor.


End file.
